1. Field
This document relates to a display device.
2. Related Art
As the information technology is advancing, the markets of display devices, connection mediums between users and information, are expanding. Accordingly, the use of flat panel displays (FPDs) such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting display (OLED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and the like is increasing. Among them, the LCD that implements high resolution and is available to have a large size as well as a small size is commonly used.
Some of the foregoing display devices, for example, the LCD or the OLED device, are driven by a timing driver, a gate driver, a data driver, and the like, that drive a plurality of subpixels disposed in a matrix form.
In this case, however, it is not easy for the timing driver driving the display device to adjust the frequency of a voltage controlled oscillator (VCO), or if an actually output value is different from a designed value, it is not easy to change it, which, thus, needs to be improved.